New Teen Titans 0
by Higz
Summary: Kid Flash uncovers a corridor of mystery as he finds unsettling news for both he and the rest of the superheroes.


A dark cool, and crisp wintry night had lay upon Central City for the first time in twenty-six years.

In more ways than one, Central City was different to the other cities, the leaves on a colourful autumn day were always brown, the sun was always warm enough to warrant permission to wear shorts on a summer day but there was no need for sun tan lotion and in winter all it did was rain.

This Winter's night was different however, the night sparkled, there were snowmen and carol melodies from street corner to street corner, at least that's what Kid Flash could recall since it wasn't exactly a night to soak in the atmosphere.

******HELP **a shriek pierced through Kid Flash's ears for the fourth time, he had been chasing the voice for five minutes but it felt like hours for him.

Still he hesitantly ran, collecting a widening blizzard that sent a shiver down his spine as the snow pelted behind him at every forward yet hesitant step. He peered left and right while remembering not to lose focus as every step he took was a mile and every nano second a possible mistake.

He was starting to tire, he couldn't tell left from right as the speed force began to take its toll on him.

Kid's exhaustion forced him to stop for a bit and with the deep breath came an inhalation of thoughts crashing and ricocheting around his head_ That voice, it keeps moving before I've time to catch up, but how?_

******HELP**

_There it is again!, it doesn't make any sense if she needs my help why does she keep moving? I...wait, I see her!_

Kid Flash dashed through a long, dark and narrow alleyway to find a woman laying by a barrel's flame that weaved in and out due to the breeze creeping in on the other side.

"Miss, are you alright?" Kid Flash inquired as he little by little steadily walked towards the cloaked woman.

The lady turned to reveal a white smile "it's alright Bart you..."

"WHAT?" Kid Flash attempted to shout over the heavy gusts of wind that began to frequently increase, swimming through and engulfing Bart's eardrums "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"I know all of your names" the woman retorted as she began to stand up. "it was just a matter of getting your attention."

"Wait, no, STOP, what do you want?" Bart begged as he watched the woman reveal a detonator from her coat.

A crooked grin began to become even more apparent on the woman's face "A change...run 27.6 miles north east, keep going until you find what I'm looking for be careful not to trip"

Bart impulsively leapt towards the border between Central and Coast City, making sure to lunge over every bump of ice and rock along the way.

Within twenty five seconds Bart jolted to a stop a couple of miles away from the destination as he understood what the woman was talking about _"Woah, but how did it get all the way out here in the middle of the desert?"_

"In all your running around, you often miss the core of the problem" the cloaked woman emerged and nodded in acknowledgement of the sprawling high rise building with a mysterious golden N placed above it.

"How do you keep getting around so fast? and what is this place?" Bart demanded.

"Robotics...and well let's just say, gone" the woman chuckled as she detonated the remote.

"NO" Bart pounced as the building began to drown in flames. "damn it, you just killed hundreds of people tell me who you are and tell me what this all means."

"Very well." a woman announced from behind Bart that looked exactly like the woman he was about to pummel.

The woman still standing began to remove a wig to reveal short dark hair and a not so feminine look "My name is Hiro Okamura, known to the Justice League as Toyman number two, that building was vacant, I made sure of it when I investigated the area. I brought you out here to show you the beginning of what's going on underneath everyone's noses"

Bart's joints began to relax, while he was far from trusting the individual known as Hiro he could tell by the stern look on the possibly Korean man's face he was telling the truth.

"A disguise? what are you talking about exactly?" Bart reluctantly mumbled.

Hiro pointed towards the destructive flames "The beginning of the meta-human extinction"

Kid Flash chuckled "Killing of superheroes? I don't know what planet you're living on but in mine the Justice League are perfectly fine."

Hiro explained "the organisation's building I just blew up was for my own protection as they can't know that I'm on to them, but I've been tracking them this past year, they've come from a couple of men in lab coats to an organisation better funded than Bruce Wayne's butler. Their little experiment is beginning to become something much more. They're abducting the next generation of heroes, the strong ones are used while the weak are killed, they move from destination to destination all around the world to make sure they can't be traced and every day they're working towards the annihilation of our future."

"So you want me to find them and take them down?" Bart suggested.

Hiro shrugged "Not quite just you, I'm beginning a project known as PROJECT:TITAN, you and a group of other teen heroes will be responsible for taking this organisation down what ever the organisation is but we'll need to start from the beginning. Are you interested team member 006?"


End file.
